


勇者与恶龙

by Kyling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minecraft
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyling/pseuds/Kyling
Summary: 某天Steve路过一个村庄，他被告知村庄里封印了一只怪物。
Relationships: Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)
Kudos: 13





	勇者与恶龙

_我将残存，不过因你而注入灵魂。_  
  
Steve从他的临时小驻点的床上醒来。  
如果不是日光从还未来得及盖上的屋顶撒下，也许他还会再赖一会床，起来收拾物品时Steve忍不住打了几个哈欠，昨晚草草搭好驻点后又不得不和各种怪物搏斗了接近半小时才得以在床上睡去。  
“……去他的'有怪物在附近游荡'，下次除非有爬行者来捣乱，我发誓再也不会浪费钻石剑的耐久度了。”Steve一边检查武器一边暗骂了几句，抖开地图确认了昨夜前进的方向。原本计划在正午前抵达附近的村庄，现在看来只能尽力而为了。  
最终在太阳快要落下地平线的时候Steve踏上了村庄的栈道。冒险者的直觉告诉他有什么不大对劲，无论是周围行色匆匆跑来跑去的村民还是整个村庄上空笼罩的灰蒙蒙的雾气，都透露着一股怪异的气息。  
随着天色暗淡下来村民都纷纷跑回自己的屋子关上门，第一次遇到如此冷落，Steve带着郁闷敲开了村长家的门。  
在他还未表达来意时村长便打断了他的开头，虚掩着门对他摇头：“我们这里不欢迎来客。这个村庄到了晚上会十分危险，你还是快点离开比较好。”  
“我只是想交换一些物品。再说了，几只僵尸或者骷髅是不能对我造成伤害的。”  
“年轻人，这里所发生的一切并不像你所以为的那么简单——”村长突兀地拔高语气，“等等，那把钻石剑，你是专门猎杀怪物的勇者？”  
Steve一时间无法消化这个突然安加在自己身上的名头。钻石剑是他的没错，但是勇者？算了吧，他只是个普通的探险家而已。  
“听着，我不知道你在说些什么，我只是想换取一些干粮就马上出发——”  
村长没等他说完就一把把他拉进了房间，然后小心翼翼地关上门。  
“勇者啊，我恳请你帮我们杀死一只怪物，事成之后我们愿意付给你十颗，不，三十颗绿宝石！”  
这下轮到Steve困惑了起来。他深知村民都是精明的商人，如此大献殷勤肯定事出有因。他决定好好谈一谈这笔生意。“你得先告诉我这里发生了什么。”  
村长叹了一口气。“在村庄后面的森林里有一个山洞，里面住着一个怪物，从来没有人见过它的样貌，有人说是一条恶龙，因为进入那个山洞的隧道是个金矿。唉，你也看见了，现在村庄里没有人敢出门，日落之后就是恶龙的捕猎时间，已经有不少村民和家畜在晚上消失了。还有传说那个山洞会传来怒吼声，甚至闪电会在森林上空盘旋不去。”  
听上去倒像是什么恐怖鬼故事，Steve在心里暗暗吐槽。“也许只是群聚的僵尸呢？你们有派出铁傀儡或者其他士兵去查看吗？”  
“不，那绝对不是普通的怪物那么简单！”村长支支吾吾地低下头，“这个……我们也曾求助于其他勇者，但是……他们都被恶龙吃掉了。”  
Steve从窗户瞥了一眼外面。这个地方看上去的确没有表面那么平静，看来村长并没有在和他开玩笑。进入村庄之前他在栅栏处看到了几匹马，运气不错的话，也许他还能换取一匹来加快自己的旅行速度。  
他点了点头。

  
村长找来几个守夜村民，带上足够的火把簇拥在Steve身边出发了。眼看着离目标越来越近，那股不自在的感觉越发沉重，平常总是危机四伏的森林，此时此刻却没有看到一只怪物的身影。  
村长指了指前方一个黝黑的隆起，如果不是火把的微光Steve甚至没有注意到这个山丘，看上去和普通的洞窟无异。山丘裂开了一道缝隙通往深处，两侧插上的火把在风中摇曳，看上去随时就会熄灭。  
“从这里进去就能抵达内部，祝你好运，勇者。”村民们巴不得迅速离开这个禁忌之地，Steve说他们留下来也只是给他增加累赘，他们也不想直面恶龙的愤怒。  
Steve呼了一口气，从背后拔出钻石剑挤进缝隙。这到裂缝看上去像是天然形成的，内里没有外面那么狭窄，这也让他能借助火把好好观察四周。裂缝并没有像平常的矿洞那么阴冷，甚至还有点干燥，他在石壁上寻到了金矿的脉络，里面还夹杂了几条比起金子更像是熔岩的暗红色痕迹。  
通道并不是笔直的，像是被人刻意扭曲成了奇怪的形状，这不是正常出行的道路，更像是牛头人的迷宫。不知道路过多少个拐角，Steve终于在一团黑暗中看到了类似门的形状的洞口，两侧挂着不知为何熄灭了的红石火把，他紧了紧握剑的右手，举高火把踏了进去。  
当火把的微光照亮内室的一角时，他不由得愣住了。  
比起山洞这里更像是某个大号的地牢，墙上无规律地插着同样未点燃的红石火把，但是这里既没有生怪箱也没有村民们所说的恶龙。Steve小心地避开那些包有青苔的原石前进，他在地板中部发现了一个圆形的图案，那些线条被深深地刻印进了石块，看上去像是什么法阵，图案中央摆放了一块黑耀石板。  
“好吧，这看上去就是一个恐怖传说了。”没有遇到想象中的敌人让Steve感到有些郁闷，他吹掉石板上的灰尘，发现上面同样刻了几行文字，所幸那还是他能读懂的字母。

_以血为匙_  
_呼唤吾名_

最下面还刻了一个名字：

_Herobrine_

Steve在心里默默咀嚼了几遍这个名字，显然还要通过某种仪式才能让它现身。他大可直接离去，告诉村民这不过只是个幻想并领走他的奖赏，但是现在他改变了注意。  
他想要会会这个所谓的Herobrine。  
Steve套上（他几乎不舍得使用的）附魔盔甲，然后在整个房间的角落都插上足够他看清状况的火把。在做这些的时候他不禁幻想起敌人的样子，会是巨型僵尸、变异恶魂，还是真如村民们所说，是一条巨龙？山丘会不会被它挤蹋？如果真的是巨龙的话，那他也不会害怕，和末影龙战斗的经验让他有足够的信心同样好好收拾一顿那个家伙。  
当一切准备完全后，Steve走到法阵前蹲下。“献上自己的血液”，他小心地用钻石剑背刃在指尖轻轻擦过，把手指悬在刻印上空，看着那一滴血液滑落，融进线条里，很快蔓延开淡淡的痕迹。  
Steve合起掌心，如同一个虔诚的信徒向他的神明祈祷那般念出禁忌的名字：“He-ro--brine。”  
当那串拗口的音节从他口中完全吐出时，所有火把应声而熄，黑影吞食了刑台，下一秒那些原本早该在时光中沉寂的红石火把闪烁起来，血光大盛，夜景如焚。以石板为中心地面震颤、裂开，有黑烟从中飘散开来，底下露出岩浆的黯金色。  
“咳……这是什么玩意……”烟雾蒙住了Steve的眼睛，困顿了他的喉咙，让他暂时无法分辨周遭都发生了什么。直至烟雾全都散去，他才失望地察觉并没有出现他以为的庞然大物，只有一个人形站在法阵正中。  
他凑近去看，烟气熏得他眼角憋出了泪花，起初人影是模糊的，暗影粒子在周身不断地闪现，过了好一会才呈现出他真实的样子。Steve大吃一惊：人影看上去和自己一模一样，如果不是对方闭着眼睛，他差点以为自己召唤出了一面镜子。他再眯眼去打量，猝不及防被两道突兀出现的白光受了一惊，偏偏后退一步时踩上青苔脚底打滑，毫无保留地向后摔去。  
空中传来力量波动，他感到对方开始朝他走来，大脑几乎是成了一团乱麻，刚刚想好的战斗方案全都被那一跤给摔没了。  
人影在他面前站定。那两道白光竟是他的双眼，不过此时已经黯淡了下去，然而被空无一物的空白俯视还是让Steve感到一阵恶寒，他想要起身，空气里却有力量从四面八方压制住他。喑哑的声音在他头顶响起 。  
“我等了你很久，Steve。你终于召唤我了。”  
“我想我可不认识你，恶龙。”Steve反驳道，此时他只要一个起身就能用钻石剑劈开那未知的怪物，可是他办不到，那股力量牢牢地锁住了他的四肢，迫使他向对方下跪。  
“恶龙？怪物、破坏者，他们又给我起了新的外号吗？听着，一个好的祭品应该知道他主人的名字， _我是Herobrine，我是创世神。”_  
“神？所有人都知道神的名字是Notch。”如果Notch真的能听到他的呼唤的话。  
这话不知为何让自称为神的人暴怒起来。他恶狠狠捏住Steve的下巴向上抬，强迫他不得不直起身子仰视他。Steve能感到那股力量是何等的强劲，死亡的威胁让他不由自主地颤抖，Herobrine没有骗他，他真的是邪恶的神明。  
“你们坚称的信仰他只是一个胆小鬼！当他发现我的破坏力超过他的创造力时，他把我骗到了这里，把自己的亲兄弟永远地锁了起来，”  
“他将我驱逐出了这个世界！！”  
最后一句Herobrine几乎是咆哮出口，震得地牢都泛起回音钻进Steve耳里告诉他这不是一场噩梦。神明大概是过于生气了，竟松懈了一丝对Steve的控制，他猛地甩开Herobrine的手就要站起来。  
神只是冷冷地看着他的举动，下一秒他感到脖子被扼住，再下一秒他就失去了知觉。

Steve被刺痛惊醒。

起初整个视野都是模糊的。指尖传来的感觉是在触碰柔软的布料，他急忙查看自己的物品栏，却发现里面空空如也。

更让他感到不妙的是，他的盔甲全被剥掉了，连带着他那一层薄薄的衣物。

他现在是完全赤裸地躺在自己夜宿的床上。

罪魁祸首就站在床尾那端。怒意已经从那双白色的眼睛里消失，现在Steve不能从里面捕捉到任何一种情绪，即便如此他还是向后瑟缩了一下，肢体面对恐惧时诚实地做出了自然反应。

“现在这里唯一的神就是我，而我对你有兴趣。”Herobrine眯起眼睛，犹如猛兽打量它的猎物，“是时候享用我的祭品了。”

当Herobrine的手触碰到Steve的皮肤时，他还没反应过来对方的暗喻。他知道自己彻彻底底的输了，甚至做好了被杀死的准备，但是现在看来Herobrine更像是要将他拆吞入肚。Steve试图起身，魔法力量很快又缠上来抽走了他的所有力气，他所能做的只是无助地咬紧牙关。

人类的反应让Herobrine推断出他对这方面完全没有经验，于是他决定多分出那么一点耐心给自己的祭品。他分开Steve的脚踝，像是拆分鸟类的两根翼骨。探险家常年跋涉的运动让他的小腿有着结实的肌肉，Herobrine能感受到脉管在皮肤下细微地跳动，他沿着线条向前，直至两腿正中。Steve僵住了，冰凉的触碰加上前所未有的感觉混乱了他的思想，让他崩溃地闭上眼承受抚摸。Herobrine满意地捕捉到祭品对他的爱抚很快做出了反应，可怜的小家伙立在空气中晃动，他低下头去将顶端含进嘴里。

“唔……！”Steve被刹那的快感激得挺起腰身，连带胯部又往Herobrine方向送了几分。Herobrine将这认定为一种迎合，他从空中掏出一瓶混浊药水，随意地在小腹上空倾泻，半油脂状的液体情色地画出诡谲的图案。润湿之后Herobrine就没有那么耐心了：他将药水涂抹在Steve臀缝之间，在穴口试探了几下，便直接把手指送进去了两个指节。

肠肉紧紧地包裹着他的手指，即使有药水的帮助也难再向前突破，从未使用过的甬道还没分泌出肠液，不过这样也无法阻挡他继续扩张的力量。Herobrine很快就找到了前列腺，在那一点轻摁了一下。这下Steve连叫也叫不出来了，双重刺激让他又痛又爽，只能逼着自己咬紧嘴巴不漏出一声喘息。他不自觉地想蜷缩起来，Herobrine发现了他的意图，把空出来的另一只手放在他的胸膛上，强迫他接受这快乐的痛苦。

在痛苦转化得无法忍受之前，Herobrine终于撤回了手指。就算经过扩张想要接受他也不是一件轻易的事，他只好也给自己抹上药水，将前端送了进去。Steve及时用手咬在嘴里堵住了半声惊叫，和手指相比，Herobrine还是太粗了，他尽了全身的力气去做出抵抗，但是那个家伙还是毫不留情地往里面深入。Herobrine拉开他堵住发声的手，在他耳边恶意地讥讽：“如果你向我祈祷的话，神愿意让你收到一点嘉奖。”语毕，他便按着Steve的腰开始了自己的攻城掠地。

“……呃……啊！”Steve瞬间被推上快感的高潮，他唯一能捉住的浮木是Herobrine的双臂，尽管那摸上去是冰冷而不真实的。以他的角度看不到两人的交合处，只能瞥见Herobrine的小腹，结实的肌肉线条透露出原始的色欲感。疼痛依旧没放过他，Steve眼角被憋出了生理性泪水，他不由自主挺起腰露出脆弱的脖颈。

“叫出来。”神残酷地命令道。他将Steve的大腿打开到最大弧度，方便自己进一步侵略进他的臀缝。他没有漏掉Steve试图吞回的那声惊叫，得寸进尺地吻上被咬得有些破裂的唇瓣，谛听被压抑的低咳声。在交换完两人所有的空气后，他满意地抬起身打量自己祭品现在的模样。赦免和氧气一同到来时，Steve摆出一副受惩的神情，同耻辱之物般被他固定；可恶神施加的酷刑却让行淫者愈发迷乱，被操得几乎意识模糊，却又下意识想要渴求更多。

罪恶感不曾散去，但快慰则以愈发粗莽的方法涨潮。这是一场近似惩罚的媾欢，Steve快被快感和钝痛折磨疯了，唯一能做的就是承受着这一切。他瘫软的躯体被Herobrine反复地钉在自己的身上，弯曲的腰线像波浪的骤降。Herobrine在抽送的过程中暂停了一瞬，将Steve的腿抬高挂在自己肩上，空出另一只手去恶意地拨弄那朵过季的夏花嫩蕊。

所有堆砌的快感在这极端敏感的抚弄下雪崩似的冲进Steve大脑，他猛地一抖，抓紧Herobrine的手腕颤抖地射了出来，罪恶的种子沾撒到两人的小腹上。Herobrine惬意地感受着肠肉绞紧自己，水液从交合处溢出，构成一幅情迷意乱的场面。在惩罚中Herobrine中更加深彻地撞进已经湿软下来的后穴，没有留存稳步撤退的余裕。他俯下身，用亲吻和爱抚作为奖赏赐予了还浸在高潮中的Steve。

Herobrine低声喘着气，千百年来他从未感到如此温暖过，火燎的感觉由下至上滚过全身，于是他更加用力地箍紧对方，像是要从他的受害者身上掠夺走生命力一般压制着他。反观Steve，他正陷入某种两难之境中，Herobrine粗暴的动作将他推向海潮巅峰，他本能地喊叫出声，手指不受控制地在Herobrine背上抓挠，然而根本无法给神明造成伤害。几次不见血刃的抗争下来他的发丝已被冷汗润湿，连皮肤都被擦得微红起来。

神的精力似乎漫无止境，他抓住Steve的手贴在自己的胸口上，Steve迷糊地感受着他因喘息而急速起伏的胸膛。他望向神的双目，那一对远离日光的眼睛此时缄默地与他回视，里面似乎掺杂了一些其他的情绪，但是他不能从中剥离出来。最后，Herobrine退了出去，草率地射在他的腹间。

尽了兴的神明反而寡言了起来，他从床上下来，似是因为两人身上的污浊而郁闷了一会，接着便转身去打量从Steve那儿倒出来的物品。Steve还未从快感中完全缓过来，他的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，仿佛Herobrine在操他的时候也把那儿使劲倒腾了一遍。他的手从床边垂落的时候触碰到了什么冰凉的东西，触感过电似的震得他一个激灵，Herobrine犯了一个错误，他不该让武器太过靠近它的主人。

悄悄握住钻石剑柄的同时Steve抬起眼皮瞄了一眼Herobrine，他正站在床尾不知道翻看着什么，从轮廓判断貌似是Steve的冒险日志。勉强轻手轻脚抬起身来，Steve把仅有的力气全部凝聚到右手上，对准Herobrine的后心刺了过去。

出乎意料的，Herobrine像是早已预判到他的动作般迅速回身，但是他没有做出任何抵抗，放任Steve捅了进去。Steve被这一幕嚇到一时做不出反应，剑刃穿透实体的感觉实打实的传递到他手上，而且那柄剑是他费了好大劲附了魔的，亡灵杀手效果能在几秒间将那家伙化成一团白雾。但是这一切都失效了：钻石剑仅仅是“穿透”了Herobrine，甚至没有让他流出一滴鲜血。

“你！……”

“还没有放弃杀死我？真是完全没有祭品的自知之明。”Herobrine依旧是占上风的那方，他甚至向前迈了一步，完全不理会钻石剑在他胸前刺开的创面更加扩大。Steve连忙撒了手向后退去，今天发生的一切实在是完全不符合常理，该死，他早该想到暗杀计划没那么容易就成功的！

Herobrine低头看着自己的胸口，没有一种类似痛苦的情绪出现在他的脸上。那构成了一幅诡异的图景，他反手握住剑柄一寸寸拔开，看也不看地将Steve的心血丢进角落的黑暗里，几次呼吸间伤口便迅速地修复愈合，仿佛刚刚发生的一切只存在于Steve的臆想当中。

“那帮村民什么都没有告诉你吗。……真是可怜的祭品。除非我想被杀死，没有任何事物能将我从这个世界上消除。”最终还是神明的发话打断了Steve的纠结，即使双目是空无一物的白色，Steve也在那睥睨的眼神中读出了混杂着怜悯的情绪。刚刚Herobrine在他腰窝处留下的掐痕不知好歹地酸疼了起来，事到如今他已经没有什么可以牺牲的了，于是更加大胆地反驳起神来。

“如果你真的有你自己说的那么强，何必还束缚在这个山洞里？”

神的目光一瞬间暗淡了下来。“我做不到。Notch将我封印在了这里，除非他人召唤我，呼唤我的名字以打开封印，否则我不能冲破他设置的程序和法阵。只有夜深之时封印松动，我才能分裂自己的灵魂出来稍微呼吸一下新鲜空气。”第二次提到Notch时已经没有了初次的咬牙切齿，Herobrine几乎是用平淡的语气陈述着千百年来的怨恨。

Steve想起村民之前提到的其他“勇者”，心里一惊：“在我之前还有其他人，你明明可以凭借他们离开这里，但是你把他们都处决了。”

“噢，别担心，我不会杀了你的，我亲爱的祭品。”Herobrine轻声笑了起来，“被召唤出来也是需要付出代价的，我怎么会允许他们的血液来玷污我？但是你不一样，Steve。”

“你和我很像，而且那不仅仅是外貌上的相似。你的灵魂深处在召唤着我，而我应召来了。如果你少做点抵抗，我们俩都能更愉快一些。”

最后一句让Steve情不自禁回忆起他所做的抵抗和这带来的后果，愤怒和羞愧击垮了他，即使这样他也没忘和Herobrine保持一定的距离。“我是不会释放恶魔的。”

“你有我想要的东西，但是如果我得不到，我宁愿将其毁灭，然后等到下一个时机。”Herobrine的声音冷了下来，Steve还未看清他的动作就被他摁倒在床上，“承认吧，刚刚不只是我品尝到了快乐。”他的手抚上了动情时对Steve留下的痕迹，这使得对方迅速安静了下来。

Steve不得不沮丧地承认他说的都是对的，他的确与恶龙堕进了快乐的深渊，纵然败德感溢满心间，他也无法让那种背叛式的愉悦完全抹除。恶龙逮住了他，但他所求的不是自己的鲜血，他想要的是一个同伴。

“我知道你也想要一个和你一样的人。不是那些村民或者其他生物。你已经孤独了很久。”神明轻易看清他的想法，懒散地发话道。“但你若不同意，我又如何帮你？”

要做出决定过于艰难，Steve挣扎着开了口，“……你必须答应我不能动用那些毁灭的力量。不能杀害村民，他们是无辜的。”

Herobrine被他的话给逗乐了：“屠杀？不，他们让我得到了这么好的祭品，况且，我也没有你想的那么邪恶。我需要报复的只有……”他摇摇头把最后几个字吞了回去。

“现在，该轮到你来履行契约了，将我带出这诅咒之地吧，人类的勇者！”

当第二天的新日拉开黑夜的幕布时，鼓起勇气踏入山洞的村民们发现里面空无一物，破碎的地面将法阵切成不规则的图形，原本蛰伏在线条中的血光黯淡下来，一切都昭示着无论是勇者还是恶龙都已不存在于这个被诅咒的山洞之中。

有人说，恶龙抓走了勇者，将他变成自己的藏品之一；也有人说，勇者打败了恶龙，继续着他的征程。

又有谁真正关心了那一战的胜利者是谁，又有谁真正知道那一夜发生的一切呢。

*出自web@野马於稣

不知道还会不会有后续就不打tbc了


End file.
